It is known in the art that the position of the center of gravity of a carbon shaft is usually positioned closer to the grip side (butt side) than that of a steel shaft. In recent years, attempts have been made to bring the position of the center of gravity (balance point) of a carbon shaft closer to the tip thereof due to the demand for the carbon shaft to provide the feeling of a steel shaft. To shift the position of the center of gravity of a carbon shaft toward the tip thereof, it is conceivable to increase the weight of the tip of the shaft by increasing the number of layers that are wound around the tip side. However, such a structure increases the rigidity of the tip part of the shaft, which makes the position of the kick point differ largely from those of conventional carbon shafts, thus causing a problem of influencing the ball launch conditions.
To solve such a problem, various ideas for making adjustments to the weight balance of a golf club shaft have been proposed. A golf club shaft made by winding a metal-containing prepreg, which contains metal fibers or metal powder, on an internal layer of the tip of the shaft and thermally curing this metal-containing prepreg is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-120696. In addition, a golf club shaft in which a metal core tube is bonded to an internal layer of the tip of the shaft is disclosed in United States Patent Publication 2006/0046867A1.